Application of a controlled amount of fluid to a work surface is a fairly precision driven endeavor. For example, in the world of model building, proper application of glue, in both amount and location, to work pieces may be the difference between a clean and properly adhered work piece and a sloppy mess. Other areas in which fluid may be applied in a precise manner include, localized cleaning, targeted lubrication, laboratory/scientific testing, surgical procedures, etc.
Prior tools used to apply fluid to a model have included glass rods, fine paintbrushes, and even small aluminum tubes. However, these prior devices lack in the ability to apply a precise and controlled amount of glue, or other fluid, to a work piece consistently. Accordingly, the art of fluid applicators could benefit from a device capable of supplying a precise and controlled amount of glue, or other fluid, to one or more work surfaces.